We wish to do extensive analyses of the data from the Dietary Intervention Study of Hypertension (DISH). DISH was a multicenter, controlled, randomized study conducted in 1980-1983 of 496 patients, who were formerly participants in the Hypertension Detection and Follow-up Program and who had their blood pressure well controlled with medication. At DISH baseline they were randomized to continue medication or to be withdrawn from antihypertensive medication to determine if weight reduction or sodium restriction/potassium increase interventions could maintain these people under blood pressure control without drugs. Only the main findings regarding diastolic blood pressure control under the different diet regimens, were analyzed and reported during the course of DISH funding. Many questions which can be uniquely addressed by this comprehensive data base remain unexplored. We wish to explore the questions dealing with demographic, clinical and physiologic predictors of relapse to hypertensive state. We also wish to analyze the mortality experience of this cohort 5 years post DISH in relation to the DISH randomization groups and in relation to success in remaining off drugs during DISH. We will do this by querying the National Death Index to determine who of our DISH participants died following the termination of DISH.